Nosferatu Black
Nosferatu Black(ノスフェラト・ブラック; Nōsuferāto burakku), known within the Vampire Empire as "Your Majesty"(陛下, heika), is the current Vampire King and a pivotal character during the events of Volume 10, The Devil/Vampire Peace conference arc, in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. He's considered the strongest Vampire alive, having as underling Annabelle's father, Desmond Hellsing. Nosferatu is one of the few survivors of the Great Apocalypse, and thus, becoming the absolute authority of the newly Vampire Empire. Appearance Despite living for several hundreds of years to the point he calls the likes of Cohen Lucifer and Israel "children". Nosferatu maintains a rather youthful appearance of an middle-aged, tall man with grey hair and beard, piercing silver eyes and black lips, who Ichijou describes as someone you wouldn't trust at first glance. Since his body is quite large compared to other vampires, Nosferatu can't wear actually noble clothes, as he wears instead specially-made sets of clothes in the tones of black. Like any other vampire, he lacks a shadow and a reflex. Personality Like any vampire, Nosferatu is condescending and arrogant towards other races such as devils and angels, calling them respectively bats and pigeons, such attitude extending even to his own kin, considering himself to be the God Vampire for being the current strongest Vampire alive, and agreeing to participate in a peace conference and pact with the Three Factions only so that he could show the newest generation of Vampires they've reached so low to ask for help from "Other races". The only people he regards as equal are his wife Sabine and his prime-minister Desmond, treating even his chldren as trash. According to Serena, Nosferatu is indeed very prideful, but because of such, very easily manipulated, as he acts only to reach further glory for himself. History Nosferatu is the only son of the Xth King of the Tepes faction, born during the momentarily peace before 666(Trihexa)'s unseal and the Great Apocalypse. Not much is known about his past, only that, after the nigh-extiction of the Vampire race and the birth of the Newest Vampire Empire, he killed every other former heads of both Carmilla and Tepes faction, defeated the former Vampire Minister Gasper Vladi and proclaimed himself the newest leader of the Vampire faction, going right after in a biting spree for the search of new members for his empire. Powers & Abilities Vampire Powers -''' As a Vampire, Nosferatu has typical Vampire abilities, including the power to acquire energy from creatures whose blood he consumes, turn into a flock of bats, produce and manipulate fog and control over darkness and shadows. However, it also means he can't be exposed to sunlight or enter a place without being invited. 'Immense Speed -' His "special gimmick", Nosferatu is said to reach speeds faster than light, as he defeated the previous user of the Sacred Gear '''Forbidden Balor View, Gasper Vladi, in a formal fight before the latter could even use his Sacred Gear, thus becoming the true Leader of the vampire faction. He can also kill someone so fast they'll fuction for a few minutes before realizing their demise and dying. Dark Eater -''' Another of Nosferatu's main abilties, he has control over darkness, which extends beyond the normal extension of a regular vampire, extending from the smallest amount such as the shadow of a string of hair to the darkness of the night itself from several years of the future. Trivia * The appearance and images used are from the character Lancer/Vlad the Third from the '''Fate/ series. * Nosferatu is named after the german film "Nosferatu", although the name of the Vampire itself, based on Count Dracula, is Count Orlok. "Nosferatu" is the term substituing "vampire" in the movie. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Vampires